Resolving Mistakes
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: She wasn't his first love. He has no clue who she is yet. But maybe... She was right under his nose all along... Pairing:Zutara. Setting: After Zuko's Tale. ONESHOT


**Author Notes: **I wrote this after I watched Zuko's Tale. There's no Jin bashing. Writing this story made me feel better about that episode. So I thought I would share it here too! Please leave nice and constructive comments.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Warnings: **Zutara. If you don't like it, don't read the story please. I have better things to do then listen to the ranting of rabid shippers. Thank you.

And this is non-canon. Yes, it was written right after the episode, but I wanted to post this anyway.

* * *

Resolving Mistakes

By Z Star

The dark and rain flooded the streets of Ba Sing Se, crashing on the concrete. All the children that would play happily on the streets were tucked in bed, dreaming peaceful dreams. The antsy animals that would cause an early morning ruckus with their howls and cries were slumbering too, ready to cause some real chaos. The adults and on goers of the impenetrable city stayed in their homes, preparing for the next day.

But one city civilian did not stay cooped up in his little house. He stormed the streets, not for innocent little games to join in; not to have his cries heard, not to get to work on time. He went there to be alone with his thoughts. His feelings… His head was running miles away, speeding at a fast acceleration.

What had he done? How could have he been so foolish? How could he let Uncle go and let him get his heart broken?

When he experienced that kiss, that awful, damned first kiss he could have died. Everything had come back to him. Why he was in Ba Sing Se. Why he kept his heart closed off to everyone.

He supposed he was flattered that anyone even wanted to go out on a date with him. Wounded, scarred and being dishonoured didn't make him a good match for anyone back at home. And the fact that he was the son of a nation who was destroying the world didn't exactly make him popular with the other woman either, when he sailed after the Avatar. He had no time to think about women.

But since he lost his identity, when he was no longer Zuko he had finally attracted a young girl. When he abandoned his previous identity.

Would that girl had even liked him if she found out she was fire nation? Would she even look at him?

Dear Agni he acted so stupidly. All he did was try to be nice to her and in the process, almost got himself killed. What if someone had saw him firebending? He would have been dead. That was the last time he was going to make that mistake.

The thought of romance flooded his mind. It was not love, but the idea of love. The saying 'love makes you crazy' is true. And it makes you stupid. If I could do it all again I would have never gone on that date.

No matter whom he saw or whoever started to like him, they would never like the prince for himself. Because being a firebender is a part of who he was. He could not just forget about that. His mother told me to never forget who he was. He would disappoint his mother. She meant more to him then some little girl he met in a teashop.

But no matter what, he would never be able to tell anyone he the prince of the Fire Nation. That would have been the end of him and his Uncle. He wouldn't endanger Uncle… after everything he did for him. The old man had kept him alive for so long… He kept on caring when no one else did.

It was nice to go out and be a normal teenaged boy for once. To have a little romance, but it was with the wrong person. He would need someone to accept him. All of him.

His bad temper, his foolish pride, his obessiveness, all of the bad stuff he had packaged with him along with his good points.

He'd never be able to find anyone like that. No one could be that amazing and still sprout actual feelings in him. Not even Jin could do that. She was sweet but just not what he wanted in a woman. He didn't even know what kind of woman he wanted! He had never thought about that until now, great Agni, he needed help! Badly!

Sigh… Was all the time and effort even worth love? All the fighting, the striving to make a relationship to work and to have it all blow up in your face. Because that was what happened to him tonight… He was just too overwhelmed from it all… Maybe he would never find anyone…

The wanderer kept pacing his way, dripping wet. His hair was slick with cold water, caressing his shivering skin. He smiled. He didn't mind the rain. Most firebenders would look at him oddly, when he went out to play in the rain when he was younger. They all inherited a fear of rain somehow. Probably because they were against their natural element and that terrified them. Only the bravest went out to venture in the droplets of water.

But the rain made him happy. He remembered when his mother would drag him out and face the drizzle. He glad she made him face the tougher element and taught him not to fear it, it was one of his greatest advantages out at sea. For the first time, all that evening, his smile was genuine. It wasn't a forced one.

When he opened his eyes after breathing in the fresh scent of the bathed earth, they widened. In the centre of the city, there was a beautiful fountain craved with much skilled craftsmanship, of flying boars, Rabbitroos, Moose Lion Cubs and every member of the Earth nation's much loved animal kingdom. The only thing that disappointed the visitor though was that there were no animals from the fire, water or air nation. He shouldn't have been surprised but the thought of not having a reminder of his home was devastating. He just had to look away, when he would pass by it.

At least back on the ship with his crew, he had reminders all around him…

But tonight it would not be the fountain that would shift him out of his place. This sight did not offend him though… The freezing rain did not cool the heat radiating off him, as he witnessed his private performance.

There she was. The last person he expected to see in Ba Sing Se. The waterbender girl... That Avatar's friend… His rival... His equal… Katara...

Yes he knew her name. This beautiful creature could not be erased from his mind. He felt something for her that wasn't hate, but wasn't to his liking. He always thought of her as an obstacle. Some annoying woman, that wanted to protect her family. Which did not allow him to look at her as a person. As a human being. Nothing more then something to be admired from afar and hated without reason.

He watched the rain droplets tickle her tanned skin. Katara hadn't noticed he was in her presence yet. She just stood there, still as a statue.

… How could he not have seen this side of her before? Peaceful and at harmony. Oh wait… that's right he spent everyday, since the day he ever saw her, fighting and chasing her. Not a very good first impression… Another thing he wanted to start over. He didn't know. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought. After all. She was only protecting the people she loved and that must have been a difficult job. Especially when a member of your mismatched family was the Avatar. Now that must have been a trial.

But she carried on with it in grace. Never giving up. She was a stubborn as he was. Maybe two creatures from such different areas of life had more in common then they would have thought.

Suddenly she lifted her arms, raising herself on the tip of her toes. The young man raised an eyebrow, his face baffled in wonder.

In a twist of her arms, she thrashed the water around her, moving in a frenzy. Her legs guided her around the fountain; she twisted and turned the water to her will. She wafted around in a delicate dance, her bright grin lighting up the dark night. An unheard, powerful ballad of music filled the air, to match her dainty and mighty force.

He smiled. He couldn't help but smile. Flashbacks from the Siege of the North struck through him. He had no time to enjoy her waterbending. How she single-handily defeated him, with great prowess that was worth his attention. He couldn't believe how obsessed with the 12-year-old boy he was. How he missed the little things on his journey. He flew forward and back across the whole world, yet it was not the enjoyable experience everyone presumed it would be. Maybe it was time to catch up.

With a stalwart turn and she glided elegantly flying in the air and coming back down gently, to be welcomed by her element. If only his origin was so inviting. She looked so happy… so divine…

The audience shook himself. Where did that come from? That kind of thinking never entered him before! Not even with Jin! But he didn't like Jin… He didn't feel an incredible rush with her near him or his insides warm at the sight of her… So why was he feeling this way about Katara?

A crash to the ground broke his thought.

"Argh!" A small cry came. The ballet had ended with the star on the floor, head first. She ended up on her side, clinging her arms around herself. Her strong expression weakened, a frown tugging on her lips. He could not tell if she was in tears, with several drops of water pounding on her.

Without a second thought, his feet hurled him toward her. He knew his consequences, but he didn't care. He dropped to his knees, scooping her up in his arms, trying to stir her back into consciousness. Slowly but surely her eyes fluttered open, her blue pools pouring into his gold ones. He smiled with relief down at her.

For moments they just sat there, just looking at each other. Katara still with her eyes closed, warmed into the temperate embrace, snuggling closer. A laugh escaped the visitor's lips. A handsome laugh... Her cheeks blazed with modest sincerity. Being the young woman she was she hoped that the young man who helped her was a homely looking one. She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness…

He had dark brown, matted hair, dripping from the rain. Two orbs of gold were brightening her evening. She had seen them before; they once heated her insides the way no other colour could. She could have stared at them for hours. But her eyes shifted to his whole face. His scar… his mark… him! Him! It was him!

"Gasp!" She backed away, venturing out into the cold again. Her heartbeat quickened, the rain poured down harder, an orchestra of fear and anxiety ripped the silence. Katara leaned against the water fountain, paralysed. She could not think or fight back. Her chest heaved violently, her blue pools creating rapids.

Ba Sing Se was the safest place in the world. Away from the Fire Nation. Away from Firebenders. Away from people like him who wanted to hurt her and her family! For once she thought she was finally safe. She didn't have to fight anymore. Such thoughts stunted her will to defend herself.

Although this boy… this man had changed so much since the Siege of The North, he still frightened her.

They stood there, silent. The man had lifted himself from his knees, blankly staring at her. Of course she was afraid of him. He spent the last year trying to knock this obstacle down. A part of him was surprised she didn't attack, but he was relieved, none the less. He took a few strides forward.

Katara gripped onto the marble, digging into it. What was happening? What was he doing?

Quickly, before she could protest, he captured her wrists in his hands. Firmly but softly. He looked deeply into her eyes again. Quiet whimpers uttered from her lips. Her mind must have been going through so many things. Yet she stared back up at him, curiosity and his handsome mane.

"I am not going to hurt you." He whispered, his glance softening.

"… Zuko?" Was all she could utter. Was this the man she spent the last year fighting?

He smiled down at her again. Nodding. She got her answer.

Without thinking she pressed her fingers against his cheek, stroking his burn mark. He didn't pull away or flinch.

Zuko realised something… Maybe he wasn't in love with Jin… Maybe his first love was right under his nose all along… he was just too blind to see it. But this time. This time, he would learn from his mistakes. And make the right ones…


End file.
